Knight
Información Los Knights son los maestros de armas, shielding y combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ellos tienen más fuerza bruta que otras vocaciones y son capaces de llevar mas equipo y elementos a cualquier nivel. Como resultado de su enfoque en las habilidades físicas, los Knight son muy deficientes en habilidades mágicas. Beneficios * El más rápido avanzando habilidade de Melee. * Rápido en avanzar habilidades de Shielding. * Mayor en Capacity. * Mayor en cantidad de Hitpoints. * El más rápido en regenerar Hitpoint. * El mejor blocker Inconvenientes * Pueden aprender pocos spells. * El más lento en regenerar mana. * El más lento en avanzar el magic level. * No pueden hacer runes. * No se puede utilizar ciertos tipos de runes. * Menor cantidad de mana máximo. * Bajos ataques de daño mágico. * Lenta curación en niveles muy altos. Ganacias y Regeneración Ganancias por nivel Con cada nivel, cada jugador recibe un aumento en Capacity, Máximo Hitpoints, y Máximo Mana. Con cada nivel, el knight ganará: * 25 oz de Capacity * 15 Hitpoints * 5 Mana Regeneración A medida que pasa el tiempo, cada jugar recuperará los puntos de Hitpoints y Mana perdidos, siempre y cuando se haya ingerido comida recientemente (Vea la página de Regeneration para más información). El Knight Regenerá: * 1 Hitpoint cada 6 segundos. * 2 Mana cada 6 segundos. El Elite Knight Regenerá: * 1 Hitpoint cada 4''' segundos. * 2 Mana cada 6 segundos. Promoción Cuando un Knight alcanza el nivel 20, puede comprar una Promotion y convertirse a Elite Knight, con ciertos beneficios. Vea la página de la Promotion para más información. Consejos y Trucos Todas las vocaciones deberían usar sus fortalezas para su propio beneficio. Por ejemplo, seria inutil para un knight intentar hacer dinero haciendo runas. Es mejor usar los aspectos unicos de cada vocacion para tu ventaja. Haciendo Dinero * '''Bloquea para otros jugadores, especialmente Druids y Sorcerers. Puedes elegir entre dividir el loot o cobrar una cantidad especifica, basada en tus skills y el tiempo invertido en bloquear para el otro jugador. * Toma loot del piso. Muchas veces un Mago continuará cazando cuando aun cuando ya no tenga capacidad para cargar loot. Por lo que lo tiraran al suelo, o lo dejaran dentro del cadáver de la criatura. Si encuentras una cueva con muchos cuerpos o ítems en el piso, es una buena idea tomar los ítems que puedas cargar y vender (esto es mas recomendable en la mayoría de mundos con PVP Opcional, pues otros jugadores no te pueden marcar Hunted). Ganando Experiencia * Caza Solo. A menos que estes compartiendo experiencia, los knight generalmente ganan mayor cantidad de experiencia cazando solos, ya que los Magos y Paladines causan mas daño a causa del uso de Runas. * Caza con muchas Health Potions. Esto por lo general no es caro y te salvará la vida. Es recomendable que cargues con 20 pociones por cada 10 niveles de tu personaje (por ejemplo un knight nivel 33 debería llevar consigo 60+ Health Potions). * Caza utilizando '''Balanced Fighting.' Esto ayudara a que avance tu Shielding skill mientras ganas Experience y Melee skills. * '''Cuando cazes criaturas fuertes, caza criaturas que SI huyan cuando tienen poca vida.' Esto te dara mas tiempo para matarlas mientras que ellos no te atacan. Atrapalos en una esquina para que de esta manera no terminar en una posicion peligrosa. *'Usa compartir experiencia.' Bloquea en un equipo usando shared experience, ganaras menos experiencia por criaturas que si cazaras solo, pero el desperdicio seria mucho menos y puedes cazar criaturas mucho mas fuertes sin tener que usar demasiadas Health Potions. Advancing Your Skills Melee * Use Balanced Fighting. Using Balanced Fighting during normal hunting will allow you to advance your Melee and Shielding skills at "normal" rates. If you are not "powergaming" to gain experience quickly, then using Balanced Fighting will cause your melee and shielding skills to advance appropriately for your level and you will have "good" (not "fabulous") skills for the entire life of your character. * Use a weak weapon. As your Melee skill advances, you will kill weaker creatures very quickly. Using a weak weapon will allow you to attack a creature for a longer amount of time, therefore advancing your melee skill faster. The weakest Sword Weapon is a Knife, the weakest Club Weapon is a Crowbar and the weakest Axe Weapon is a Sickle. * Attack creatures that heal themselves or spawn other creatures. Training on a self-healing creature will allow you to train longer before killing the creature. If it heals itself fast enough, then you could train indefinitely. Another option is to train on a creature that spawns other creatures. Slimes are very common for this. Attacking and killing the spawned creatures will allow you to continue to train without killing the creature you are training on. Shielding * Use a one-handed weapon and a shield. While a two-handed weapon will generally cause more damage than a one-handed weapon, you will not gain shielding skills that way. * Use Balanced Fighting or Defensive Fighting. If you use Offensive Fighting, then you will kill the creatures faster, but you will take more hits and your shielding skill will not advance as quickly. Magic Level * Never have full mana. Your Magic Level is advancing when you are using mana. Every second that you have full mana, you are losing potential magic level advancement. * Spend as little time as possible in Protection Zones. You cannot use mana that you do not generate, so spend as little time as possible in situations where you do not regenerate mana. * Always eat. Make sure you have access to Food at all times. If you run out of food, then you will not be able to regenerate mana. * Carry Mana Potions. Not only is this a good idea if you get in a jam, but using Mana Potions will help you advance your Magic Level faster. Additional Information Related Pages * Vocation * Paladin * Sorcerer * Druid Instant Spells | includematch=/\ \s*voc\s*=[^\n]*\[\[Knight[\ \]\]].*/ | tablerow= | table= | tablerow= | allowcachedresults=true | namespace= }} Possible Hotkey Assignments If you are having trouble with too many hotkeys to remember, then the following table may be useful for you. It provides an organized set of hotkey assignments for the most commonly used spells for this vocation. This table is only an idea to help you build your own set of hotkeys, you obviously do not need to use these key assignments if you do not want to. See the page on Hotkeys for a blank template. You can also print this table out and place it above your keyboard as a quick-reference. Make sure you print "landscape" instead of "profile", or you will not print the entire table. Healing/Support Attack Support F1 F2 F3 F4 F5 F6 F7 F8 F9 F10 F11 F12 Health Potion. Mana Potion. Light Healing. Antidote. Berserk. Groundshaker. Whirlwind Throw. Challenge . Haste. Levitate Up. Levitate Down. Magic Rope. SHIFT+ Great Light. Wound Cleansing. Fierce Berserk. Blood Rage. Protector. Charge . Train Party . CTRL+ Light . Missing SpellsB Brutal Strike' Missing Runes: none See also: Template Click here for a printable version. ---- In Tibia.cfg ... * Hotkey = (0,"utevo Lux\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (1,"exura\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (2,"exana pox\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (3,"exiva \"",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (4,"exori\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (5,"exeta res\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (8,"utani hur\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (9,"exani hur down\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (10,"exani hur up\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (11,"exani tera\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (12,"utevo gran lux\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (13,"exana mort\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (16,"exori gran\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (17,"exori hur\n",0,0,0) * Hotkey = (28,"exori mas\n",0,0,0) Category:Classes